


I Can’t Stand Him

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, I almost forgot Niall, M/M, Misplaced jealousy, There’s a cat named Bird, wth was i thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hated Nick before they even met. And then somewhere along the way, it all changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can’t Stand Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRed/gifts).



> Carlee, this one is for you babe. Remember, I lub u very, very much.

** I Can’t Stand Him **

**(i.)**

Louis was not used to sharing Harry.

Therefore, on that precipice alone, he hated Nick Grimshaw.

Louis and Harry had been friends since, well, forever - their mothers had become friends at a pottery class for single mothers, when Anne was pregnant with Harry - Louis had been two at the time. When Anne came over to show off her little bundle, Louis had taken one look at the wrinkly face and declared that ’Arreh, was his baby. The two boys grew as close as brothers, often driving Harry’s big sister, Gemma, mental with their silly pranks.

All of Louis’ sisters loved Harry, and most days you would find Harry having ribbons threaded through his curly hair, while Louis did his homework. If he noticed that Harry’s attention was more focused on the girls, Louis would immediately find something more exciting to draw Harry away. He was not above playing dirty when it came to having Harry all to himself.

When he was fifteen, Harry came out to Louis, in a very Harry way; he shoved his tongue down Louis’ throat. They laughed about it when Louis got over his initial shock and a year later, when Louis finally accepted that he too was gay, he returned the favor.

Funnily enough, the two didn’t get together. Both deciding that it would be too weird and taking into consideration how their friendship would fare if things ended badly. That didn’t stop them from being touchy feely with each other, and because of that, not much people believed that they were only good friends.

When he turned eighteen, Louis moved to London; he wanted to see the world and what better place to start? Only thing wrong with the picture was that Harry wasn’t there. The two of them begged their mothers for months to let Harry move in with Louis, and finally they agreed. It was absolutely perfect. Now two years later they were still living together and having tons of fun. Louis was finishing up at uni, and Harry was on his second year. Louis was majoring in theatre arts and Harry was majoring in the social studies, although he spent more time taking random photos of any and everything.

Of course during this time, they had managed to meet and befriend new people. Both of them dated a few people, but nothing concrete, of course there was the fact everyone they dated had to pass a test from the other. Not too many of them passed because no one was ever right.

“Maybe we’re too picky,” Harry said flopping onto Louis’ bed one night after he let down yet another guy who had failed the Tommo test.

Louis wrinkled his nose, “Maybe, but honestly Haz, that guy bit his fingernails. Not very conjusive for him fingering you, now is it?”

Had Harry been eating or drinking, everything in his mouth would have spewed all over Louis, as it was he started coughing, “Fuck’s sake Lou! Where do you come up with these things?”

Louis looked bored, a hint of a smirk on his lips. “Trust me Harry, you don’t want scratches in your arse.”

Harry shook his head, amazed that he still got shocked at the things that came out of Louis’ mouth. He turned over on his back and sighed, “Did I tell you about Nick?”

Louis’ brow rose like an unasked question, his body turning towards Harry’s.

_Jesus, when did he get so long?_

Around seventeen, Harry started to stretch out, passing Louis’ height rapidly. Louis hadn’t paid it much attention until now; his body was almost a foot shorter than Harry’s. He stretched out his body, trying to get his legs to somehow match Harry’s. Harry looked at him, confusion on his face.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Louis shook his head, he’d be damned if he told him, “Had a cramp, just stretching me leg.”

Harry gave him another look, one that clearly showed, that Harry knew he was lying; he decided to drop it however, opting to continue talking about Nick.

Louis learned so much about one Nicholas Grimshaw in the next half hour, it wasn’t even funny. Harry seemed to hold this guy in high esteem, he talked about him as though he were some sort of god. 

Nick said this, Nick said that; Nick’s older and wiser.

_Nick. Nick. Nick._

“I can’t for you to meet him,” Harry gushed.

Louis looked away, he never could lie to Harry’s face.

“Can’t wait to meet him,” he said, even managing a smile at the end.

Harry’s face almost exploded when he smiled at Louis, “Love you Boo,” he pressed a kiss on Louis’ lips. (They did that all the time; kiss, cuddle, in ways inappropiate of a best mate.)

“Love you too,” came the almost prefunctionary response.

“You’re gonna love Nick,” Harry said as he cuddled into Louis’ neck.

_Louis hated him._

**(ii.)**

Three months.

Three whole _fucking_ months.

And all Harry talked about was Nick.

It was always some new story about what funny thing Nick did at lunch, or how Nick had a great sense of fashion - although judging from Harry’s new wardrobe - which was to be greatly debated.

It had also been three months of Louis managing to get out of all Harry’s attempts for him and Nick to meet. He knew, however, that he was only putting off the inevitable. Nick seemed to be a permanent fixture in Harry’s world, and since Louis was not letting go of his best mate just yet, he would have to deal.

“You’re going clubbing with us tonight!” was the first thing he heard upon opening the door to the flat.

“Okay,” he said, throwing the car keys into the little bowl Harry insisted on them having.

“I don’t want to hear any excu...” Harry paused. “ _Did you say okay?_ ”

Louis toed off his Vans and nodded, “Where are we going?”

Harry just stood there with his mouth open; dumbfounded.

“Christ Harold,” Louis rolled his eyes. “You act as though I’m thirty!”

“Louis! Nick’s thirty!” Harry cried looking dismayed.

“Oh,” was all Louis could manage. He had always known that Harry was into older men, he just never expected that.

The conversation dropped until Louis asked what was for dinner. Harry smiled and rushed to plate their meal. Louis’ idea of dinner, - he preferred something that saved time and was for the benefit of their lives - was a pizza. He probably would’ve died from starvation had Harry not lived there. He could only thing he could be trusted to do in the kitchen, was make tea.

The better part of the meal was spent in a tense silence, Harry shifting uncomfortably every other minute. It was downright distracting and fucking annoying.

“What is it?” he asked, throwing down his fork in frustration.

“Please don’t tell Nick he’s old,” Harry’s slow manner of speaking made his short plea seem longer.

Louis sighed, he would try to be in his best behavior. He wasn’t giving the bloke a fair chance, he deserved that at least.

“I’ll be good H,” he said and smiled when Harry’s long fingers curled over his with a gentle squeeze.

******

The moment Harry introduced Nick, Louis’ hate doubled ten fold.

There were so many things wrong with him off the bat, Louis didn’t even know where to begin.

He pretended to be a hipster, but his obvious love of things main-stream, sold him out. On his head was a mess of curls, styled into a terrible imitation of a quiff. Louis thought he looked stupid, and he looked even more stupid when he threw back his head and laughed; a loud, obnoxious laugh.

They had gone to The Funky Buddah, some swonky club for the elite. Liam Payne, one of Harry’s friends from the gym had recommended it. Harry said he’d be around sometime during the night.

The conversation was going well until Nick decided that he was going to issue an unspoken challenge to prove who knew Harry better. It annoyed Louis to no end, that Nick knew Harry just as well as he did. Louis had ended up pouting and declining Harry’s invitation to dance. Harry had disappeared onto the dance floor, leaving Nick and Louis sitting at the table, a very uncomfortable silence covering the area.

“So,” Louis said, trying to sound normal.

Nick raised a brow at him, “You don’t like me, do you?”

Louis’ eyes widened, “You don’t know me well enough to make that assumption, mate.”

There was a nod, “Fair point,” Nick said.

“Good,” Louis sat back and turned his attention to the dance floor. He was just going to ignore the older man. He could pretend for Harry’s sake, only when Harry was around; asking for more than that would be sheer agony.

“I’m going to dance,” Nick said, standing.

He was looking down at Louis, the invitation blatantly given.

“I don’t dance with old men,” Louis said haughtily and he took perverse delight in the way Nick’s face paled.

“You know what Louis Tomlinson?” Nick spat. “Fuck you and the horse you rode in on.”

Louis was shocked at the outburst, but somewhat gratified that at least the dislike between the two, was mutual. He tried to enjoy himself after that, eventually winding up on the dance floor, letting random bodies brush up against him. But everywhere he looked, he could find Nick. Nick making Harry laugh; Nick and Harry’s curls tangled together as they leaned in close to exchange whispers. Louis wanted to throw up all over Nick’s ugly ass trainers.

_Who the hell wore trainers with jeans anyway?_

Liam did turn up and at least then, Louis had someone else to talk to. Harry was drinking steadily and was well on his way to be being utterly pissed, he was currently propped against Nick’s chest, singing about boys in blue dresses.

“I think it’s time we call it a night Haz,” Louis said with a fond smile to the boy.

Nick offered to bring Harry home, that was if Harry wanted to stay longer. Louis waited with baited breath for Harry’s decision, his eyes unwillingly looking up to meet Nick’s smug expression.

_If only he could knock that look off his face..._

“I’m gonna go home with Lou,” he lurched forward to hug Nick.

Louis may or may not have stuck out his tongue over his shoulder at the older man when he was about to go through the door, if asked, he would deny it vehemently.

**(iii.)**

Louis could hardly say no to Harry, and it was worse once he started doing his pouty face. That was the only reason he was sitting on some weirdly shaped couch, watching as Harry and his hipster friends milled about. It was Nick’s party, although Louis hadn’t seen the host since he had been there. Granted, he had his head buried in his phone; politely declining all attempts of conversation from people he didn’t care to know.

Yes, he could be an absolute prat when he wanted. He was only here for Harry.

“Lou!” a loud voice called from across the room.

Louis looked up to see a grinning Liam walking towards him. It had been six months since they first met and despite their shaky start, the two men had actually become close friends. Liam flopped down next to Louis, slamming his fist into Louis’ groin with a devilish smile.

“You fucker!” Louis hissed, slapping Liam’s arm. “I will get you back.”

Liam shrugged knowing that was true. Louis always out witted him when it came to these things. He only wanted to best him on a few occasions. “Didn’t think I’d see you here,” he took a drink from his beer bottle.

Louis shrugged, he understood Liam’s shock, he was shocked himself. It had been evident from hat first night - and every day after, if the two of them were in the same vicinity - that there was no love lost between Louis and Nick.

“Harry begged,” was explanation enough, well, at least to him.

Liam frowned, “Opposed to the other times he’s begged?”

Louis made a face, “He blindsided me this toss mate. Used the pout et al.”

Liam laughed and shook his head, he understood all too well, the power of Harry’s pout. He took another pull of his beer, “My best mate is coming tonight. If you play nice, I might let you try to pull him.”

“Fuck off Liam,” the smile on Louis’ face succeeding to take the bite out of the words. Liam held up his hands in surrender, he didn’t even anticipate Louis’ sudden move, a shocked yelp escaping his mouth as Louis’ tiny fingers curled around his nipple painfully.

Before Liam could say anything, Louis had flown off the couch and getting lost in the small crush of bodies. Liam sighed, he did draw first blood after all, he was expecting retaliation. He finished his beer, standing to take the bottle into the kitchen, and then go off to find Zayn.

Meanwhile, Louis had found himself outside, just needing to get away from it all for a bit. He walked out into the alcove, and was more than a bit startled to find someone already there.

“What are you doing here?” a voice Louis knew all too well, said from the shadows.

“Nicholas,” there was no disguising the distaste in Louis’ tone.

“I know my own bloody name,” Nick hissed, his words slurring. “I asked you a question.”

“Did you?” Louis said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t speak fluent arsehole.”

Nick made a strangled sound, - Louis could now distinguish his features, his eyes acclimatizing to the lighting - and his face was mottled with anger.

“I don’t know what Harry sees in you,” venom dripping from Nick’s words.

Louis’ eyes widened and he balled his hands into fists. _Why of all the nerve._

_What he sees in me?_ ” Louis definitely didn’t screech, “ _What does he see in the cunt you are?”_

“Get out,” Nick said after he got over his initial shock, from Louis’ words.

“What?” Louis asked, not believing that Nick was about to throw him out.

“I said,” Nick stepped forward then, straightening his torso which made him tower over Louis, “Get the fuck, out of my house.”

“You can’t do that,” Louis said foolishly.

Nick didn’t even give that statement the satisfaction of an answer, “I’ll tell Harry you felt ill.”

He was gone before Louis could say anything, leaving the younger man seething.

_How dare he?_

_Who did that lanky behemoth think he was?_

For a minute Louis contemplated staying, if only to piss Nick off more; but decided against it. He was no longer in he mood to pretend for Harry’s sake, so he went home.

He turned down every one of Harry’s invitations from that moment on. He mostly stayed out of Nick’s way, opting to hole himself up in his room when the man was visiting Harry. Louis couldn’t understand why they didn’t just stay at the twat’s house, but figured it was just Nick’s way of torturing him.

******

Turned out Liam’s mate decided to stay in town, indefinitely.

His name was Zayn Malik, and Louis liked him immediately. Zayn was very chill, quiet and somewhat reserved; well until you got to know him. Most days you could find Zayn hanging with Louis while Liam had class. Some times Louis would leave Zayn watching movies while he went to class and would come back and find pizza and beer. Liam would often complain that Louis had stolen Zayn, but all Zayn had to do was crawl into Liam’s lap and press warm kisses into his skin and all was forgiven.

One night while they were getting high, Harry came home drunk, which meant he was already half naked by the time he came through the door. Louis had watched in amusement as Zayn’s eyes widened comically when Harry wiggled out of his pants and boxers, leaving him fully nude. Harry was too far gone to care and slid down between them, his body curling into Louis’.

“He’s fucking hot Lou!” Harry whispered (it sounded that way to him), and Louis chuckled as Zayn squeaked from Harry’s other side. He would tease the lad about it later, out of sheer spite. Harry was asleep within five minutes, Zayn relaxing when he noticed. Louis winked at him, laughing when the gorgeous boy scowled.

After that, Zayn practically moved in. His crush on Harry was adorable, even though it was never openly acknowledged by anyone. Louis almost felt bad for Zayn, knowing how in to Nick, Harry was; but then he figured he didn’t like Nick enough to care. Nothing wrong with healthy competition.

“Are you and Zayn shagging?”

Louis looked up to find Harry standing in the doorway, watching him.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“I mean,” Harry flushed, “I thought you would’ve told me that you had a boyfriend.”

“Don’t have a boyfriend,” Louis said taking off his glasses.

“Fuck buddy,” Harry said. “Whatever you wanna call it.”

“I’m not shagging Zayn,” Louis said regarding Harry thoughtfully.

“Oh,” Harry said. “He shagging you?”

Louis choked on a laugh, “Christ Haz! What’s with the sudden interest in my sex life?”

Harry flushed, “Forget I asked anything,” he mumbled and then his long legs were taking him away from Louis and out the door before Louis could even blink. The topic wasn’t brought up again. Harry started spending more time with Nick and then Zayn got scarce too.

“Looks like we’ve been ditched,” Liam said one night they were out for a round at the pub.

Louis grunted, slamming his phone down. Harry had just sent him a text; he was spending the night at Nick’s.

Louis really hated Nick Grimshaw.

**(iv.)**

Harry was being sneaky.

To everyone he just seemed a bit more odd than usual.

Louis knew him better.

It took three weeks of the odd behavior to break Louis’ resolve and he finally asked Harry what was going on. The younger man shrugged and denied anything unusual, the way he averted his gaze gave away his dishonesty. Louis didn’t call him on it however, figuring that it somehow involved Nick and really, he could stand not to hear the details.

The thing with secrets was, that somehow they usually got unearthed at some point in time. Harry’s sooner than anticpated. Gemma came to visit unexpectedly one day and Louis had no idea where Harry was. He tried calling but he got no answer, sent texts that remained unread, and he was at his wits end because Gemma was driving him crazy.

“I think I know where he is,” Louis said rushing to the door. “Be back soon.”

He was gone leaving a bewildered Gemma behind. He walked briskly to his car, cursing the cold wind and his stupidity for rushing out without his coat. Luckily, his car heated up pretty fast and he psyched himself up for the confrontation that was sure to lie at the end of his car ride. Harry had to be at Nick, it’s where he always was.

Ten minutes later, he pulled into Nick’s driveway and Louis sucked in a deep breath as he got out. He didn’t see Harry’s car, but Louis supposed that itcoukd very well be in the garage with Nick’s. He made his way to the door and rang the doorbell, probably rang it unecessarily long and too often, but no one could fault him for that.

Louis really hoped that he wasn’t disturbing some sick sex marathon, he didn’t think he could see Nick Grimshaw in that light at all. The thought alone churned his insides and Louis started praying. He was getting impatient and it was the middle of the day for fuck’s sake! _Could they not fuck at night like regular humans?_ Okay and maybe Louis was being unfair, but then again it was Nick involved. Just _no._

When the door finally opened to reveal a disheveled Nick, Louis was taken aback. Nick was standing there, shirtless and his stupid quiff was down on his head and Louis immediately wanted to reach out and see if it was as soft and silky as it looked. His eyes may have roamed over Nick’s torso, following his happy trail that tapered below the waistband of his ugly ass pants.

“What the hell Tomlinson?” Nick growled and Louis did not shiver because of the deepness of Nick’s sleep filled voice.

Louis shook his head, trying to.clear.away the disturbing thoughts about Nick’s happy trail. “Where is young Harold?”

Nick’s brows furrowed, “How would I know?”

Louis huffed and pushed his way past Nick, and yes it was rude, but oh well. Nick was obviously lying. Harry had to be there, probably buried under the sheets, looking thorughly fucked out. Ew. The house was actually quiet and Louis found that odd. Nick’s dogs were strewn around the room obviously knackered from whatever doggie duties they had.

“You have dogs,” Louis said.

Nick groaned and sat down on one of the chaise lounge chairs, one of the smaller dogs rolling over to snuffle into his side. If Louis thought the sight was endearing, he kept it to himself.

“Come on _Dickshaw_ , where’s Harry? His sister is at ours waiting for him as I speak,” Louis said watching as Nick fought to keep his eyes open.

“I don’t know where Harry is,” Nick said and Louis frowned at the roughness of his voice. It should’ve cleared up by now.

“Are you sick?” he asked wrinkling his nose.

A brown eye lazily opened to peer at Louis, “If I say yes will you go away and let me die in peace?”

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned over to touch Nick’s forehead, “Christ, you’re burning up Nicholas!”

“Brilliant deduction my dear Watson!” Nick managed.

“Twat,” Louis murmured but he was already heading to the kitchen to get Nick some water. It had been a few minutes and Harry still hadn’t appeared, but Louis decided that Gemma wouldn’t die alone for a bit longer.

He gave the bottle to Nick and watched as the older man drank half of it in one gulp.

“Why isn’t Harry taking care of you?” Louis asked when the bottle was rested on the coffee table.

“I didn’t know you cared _Lewis_ ,” Nick said warily.

Louis bristled at the way Nick said his name, but since the prat was sick, he would give him a free pass; this time. “I really don’t but...” he trailed off. “I have no right to question the intricacies of your relationship.”

“Why thank you, since I don’t ask him about the nature of the relationship you two have,” Nick said and it was bitter.

Louis snapped his mouth shut and glared at Nick, “Harry really isn’t here?”

Nick rolled his eyes and lay back, ignoring Louis.

“What are your dogs names?” he asked, deciding to change the topic.

Nick didn’t even open his eyes, “Pig, Puppy and Jess.”

“Well at least Jess is a normal name,” Louis said reaching out to pet the dog closest to him.

“Nothing’s wrong with Pig and Puppy,” Nick said back to glaring.

“They’re dumb names,” Louis said, “For sweet dogs.”

“Yeah, well,” Nick snorted, “It’s not really any of your concern, is it?”

“I’m gonna just leave,” Louis said standing up.

“Good riddance,” Nick said, not moving an inch.

Louis fought the urge to fling expletives at the man, trying to remember he was sick. He opened the door and walked out, his phone buzzing in his pocket. As he climbed into his car, he pulled out the phone to find a text from Harry.

**I’m on my way home from Nick’s. - H.**

Louis stared at the phone blankly.

_Why was Harry lying to him?_

******

The strange behavior continued and Louis started noticing little things about Harry. There were the oddly placed love-bites he tried to hide, secret phone calls in the middle of the night, which usually led to Harry saying he was going over to Nick’s. Louis had stopped believing that particular story, and wondered what was really going on with Harry.

At first he had been hurt, hurt that Harry didn’t trust him enough to talk to him anymore. The hurt quickly turned to anger, because he never hid anything from Harry. Not once in all their years as friends. The next time he saw Harry, he was going to confront him about it.

He asked how Nick was feeling and watched as Harry floundered for an answer; he hadn’t even known that Nick was sick.

“I haven’t heard him in a couple days,” Harry said, biting on his lips. “With Gems visiting, ya know?”

Louis nodded, not knowing what to say. He couldn’t believe that this was his best mate standing in front of him.

““I’ve got class, and then there’s a party at Liam’s,” Harry said grabbing a banana. “You’re going right?”

“Yeah, haven’t seen Liam and Zayn in a while,” Louis said.

Harry nodded, gaze averted again, “Well see you there.”

Louis didn’t reply.

Louis’ last class was at seven, the party was at nine. He had time to go home, shower and nap for a bit before going over to Liam’s. At eight-thirty there was a pounding on the door, the person wasn’t letting up either, so Louis got up to answer it (or commit murder).

When the door opened to reveal the person, Louis knew he was definitely going for the second option.

“What the fuck is your problem Nicholas?” he yelled.

Nick grimaced, “Fuck you too shorty. I’m here for Harry and you.”

“Harry’s not here and I have a car, so fuck off!” Louis went to close the door then, but Nick stuck his his impossibly long body in the doorway.

“He sent me a text an hour ago saying he was here with you and he wanted you to have a good time so I could be the designated driver,” Nick said.

“Harry hasn’t been home since lunch,” Louis frowned.

“That’s odd,” Nick said.

“What?” Louis asked against his better judgement.

“That’s the third lie he’s told me in three days,” Nick said and Louis was hit with a crushing wave of guilt.

“Hmm,” Louis murmured. He felt bad for Nick but was his loyalty not to Harry?

“You ready?” Nick asked.

“You really don’t have to drop me,” Louis said folding his arms.

Nick shook his head, “You should really get to enjoy tonight.”

Louis thought about it for a minute and then shrugged, “Lemme go throw on some clothes and I’ll be right out.”

When he came back Nick was standing by the table looking down at a photo of Louis and Harry when they were at some fair. He cleared his throat and Nick looked up at him, “I think Harry’s cheating on you!” Nick blurted.

“I was thinking the same...wait what?” Louis said. “Harry’s cheating on _you!”_

“He’s dating you not me,” Nick cried raising his arms. Louis didn’t think on why his eyes followed he movement avidly.

“I know you’re almost over the hill,” Louis said looking at Nick as though he had gone straight round the bend. “But Harry and I are best mates. Nothing more.”

It was Nick’s turn to look confused, “Say what?”

“I thought you and Harry were dating,” Louis said.

“I thought you two were dating and that’s why you hate me. Thought you were jealous and thought I’d steal your man,” Nick said.

“I don’t hate you,” Louis corrected immediately, shocking even himself, “I’m just not used to sharing Harry, plus you’re sort of a big twat.”

“Oh my God, we’ve been two ponces,” Nick laughed.

“That you are,” Louis said. “I’m brilliant.”

“I can’t believe I actually thought Harry was dating you!” Louis laughed.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Nick rose a brow.

Louis was used to being snarky to Nick, even though now he didn’t have a justifiable reason, “Well for starters, you’re practically a fossil.”

“I’m only thirty, but maybe I like being a sugar daddy,” Nick said, gaze explicitly on Louis’ face. No matter what, Louis refused to admit that Nick’s gaze along with his words sent a flurry of excitement down to his stomach.

Louis pretended to gag, “Honestly, there is nothing sweet about you Nicholas.”

“Why don’t you ever call me Grimmy?” Nick asked.

“You prefer people calling you that?” Louis asked.

“It’s what I’m used to, I guess like it.”

Louis’ face brightened and if Nick had learnt anything about the tiny demon in front of him, he knew that it wasn’t anything good.

“Nicholas it is then,” he clapped his hands together and Nick groaned.

“My own parents call me Grimmy!” he said

“Anyway, let’s get to this party, I have a bone to pick with my darling Harold,” Louis said ignoring Nick’s statement. Nick decided to let it go, finding out Harry’s game was the safer thing to focus on now, for his sanity’s state. He’d deal with the reason being frustrated at the man in front of him, made him feel more alive than ever.

**(v.)**

“Ow!” Harry cried out, clutching his arm, where Louis hand been slapping for the past five minutes; straight.

“You and Zayn!” Louis cried.

“Get over it Lou,” Harry winced as Louis’ palm connected with his already bruised flesh. “It’s been five months.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Louis’ mouth was turned down in a frown. “We tell each other everything! What else are you hiding from me?”

Harry rolled his eyes, used to Louis’ antics, “Quit bitching about it. Never had you pegged to be such a pussy.”

Louis’ mouth dropped open as he stared at Harry in shock. He couldn’t believe the little shit actually said that.

“Fuck right off Haz!” he spat. “Nick can have you. You and I? We’re done!”

Harry groaned and dropped his head onto the table. This conversation was becoming almost routine . Harry didn’t know if he had the energy for this right now, but he knew that if he didn’t go after his insane best mate, it’d be hell to pay.

He found Louis curled up in his bed, Harry’s pillow covering half of his face, as his nose was busy inhaling large doses of Harry’s smell. Harry slid into the bed and curled his body around Louis’. Usually he was the little spoon, but Louis always had to be held during these episodes of his. He murmured nonsensical things, knowing Louis didn’t care what he said; it was only the sole purpose to hear Harry’s voice. He pressed kisses into the fluffy hair beneath his chin.

“I don’t like Zayn,” Louis’ voice broke the silence.

“Why not?” Harry said indulging the older boy.

“ _He befriended me to steal you away!_ ” Louis said indignantly.

Harry bit his tongue to suppress the laugh that would’ve shot out of him. “He could never do that. No one can. You’ll always be my Boo-Bear.

My first love. Did you know you never get over your first love? Nothing’s gonna take my love from you.”

Louis started to smile, then his hand snapped out and smacked Harry’s chest. How he turned his body that quickly, Harry will never know. “Did you just quote George Benson’s song? You fucking dick!”

Harry laughed then, and harder still as Louis pummeled him with tiny fists.

“I love you Lou,” he said giving Louis’ nose a tiny lick.

“Ew,” Louis’ nose scrunched up in disgust. “More than Zayn?”

“Hundreds thousands times more,” Harry said solemnly.

This seemed to satisfy Louis, then, “And more than Nick?”

“Infinity times more,” Harry said fervently. He knew somehow that how he felt about Nick bothered Louis much more than Harry’s actual boyfriend.

“I don’t get it,” he said as Louis settled down, turning Harry around so that Harry’s back was pressed to Louis’ front.

“Get what?” Louis asked, his chin pressing into Harry’s shoulder.

“Why you and Nick don’t just get together,” Harry said as it was the most obvious thing.

“Ugh,” Louis groaned. “You know I can’t stand that man.”

Harry only hummed in response, knowing that he would only start an argument, and he was too tired for that.

“He’s stupid. And he wears the ugliest clothes,” Louis said. “And don’t get me started on that stupid mess of curls trying to be a quiff.”

Harry smothered a giggle against his palm, “You sound like a flustered pre-teen going about their first crush.”

Louis’ teeth sunk into Harry’s shoulder, “Cunt.”

He would never admit that Harry was right. He _did_ sound like a prepubescent youth talking about the guy he loved to hate. He hadn’t really crossed paths with Nick the party, five months ago, when they found out about Harry dating Zayn. If they had met up, it was from a safe distance - meaning they were far enough apart, that they didn’t have to have any verbal exchanges - and both of them seemed quite grateful for this new arrangement. Time to time Louis would hear them, Harry, Nick, Zayn, and sometimes even Liam, goofing around while he was locked in his room. He would make inane excuses as to why he couldn’t join them when Harry invited him. Eventually Harry stopped asking all together.

Louis tried to convince himself that he was fine with it all.

His latest run in with Nick had been just over two weeks ago, he had bumped into him as he was coming out of the kitchen with a cup of tea.

“Easy there Tomlinson,” Nick’s long arms reached out to steady Louis.

Louis flinched, because it definitely hadn’t been a shiver, when he felt the warmth from Nick’s large hand touched his waist.

“Christ,” Louis said, “Must I get you a new pair of glasses? Your eyesight seems to be failing there old man.”

A look Louis couldn’t decipher flashed across Nick’s face, it was gone before he could register it properly, before he gave a tight grin, “Why don’t you shock me one of these days by saying something intelligent.”

Louis snorted, “My intelligence would be wasted on you.”

“Well that was,” Nick paused to lick his lips. Louis was certain his eyes didn’t follow the movement hungrily. “Anti-climatic.”

He cleared his throat, “I would love to insult you, but I’m afraid I won’t do as well nature did.” With that he had pushed pass Nick and promptly barricaded himself in his room for the duration of the night.

It had gotten quiet, and Louis could hear Harry’s breaths evening out, falling asleep.

“I don’t have a crush on Nick,” Louis said hurriedly.

He didn’t think Harry would’ve heard, and started a bit when the sleep roughened voice replied, “Didn’t say you had a crush mate.”

Louis didn’t say anything else after that, squeezing his eyes shut, his mind whirling at the smugness in Harry’s tone.

******

“Do you think I have a crush on Nick too?” Louis asked, his voice muffled against Liam’s chest. The two of them had been cuddled up on the couch watching Toy Story, until Zayn and Harry decided to grace them with their presence.

“I hate your best friend,” was Liam’s way of greeting Louis.

Louis snorted and moved aside to let Liam in the door, “I hate yours too.”

They had grabbed a carton of ice-cream and grumbled to each other about how inconsiderate and selfish Harry and Zayn were. Liam decided he wanted to watch the cartoon, and even though Louis had wanted to say no, Liam’s eyes and his pink pout, did him in.

“It’s completely ludicrous you can pull of that look,” Louis grumbled as he pressed play on the remote. Liam didn’t answer but tugged Louis back into his arms, but Louis could sense the smug satisfaction coming off him in waves.

They were almost asleep when Harry and Zayn came in. Their voices loud until they spotted the duo on he couch.

“What’s this then?” Harry asked, clearing his throat loudly.

The two jolted apart, Louis’ elbow nearly cutting off Liam’s air supply, sleepy eyes blinking blearily at the other two men in the room.

“Oh fuck off,” Louis said flopping back onto Liam. “You two fuck off together and leave us alone all the time. You caused this, we sought comfort in each other.”

“Yeah,” Liam added, “We no longer have uses for the likes of you two.”

Zayn and Harry looked at each other and then back to the pair on the couch, and then as if by unspoken agreement, they launched onto the chair. They pulled the pair apart and filled the void the separation caused.

“You’re my Liam,” Zayn growled, nipping Liam’s ear with sharp teeth.

“I won’t share my Louis,” Harry nuzzled into Louis’ neck.

Liam and Louis shared a look, Louis winked at him and Liam burst out laughing.

“Stop that,” Zayn pinched Liam’s side.

“Don’t do your weird silent communication thing,” Harry said, a tinge of irritation coloring his tone. “We’re right here.”

“Or I’ll invite Grimmy over,” Zayn said, his grin devilish.

Louis flipped him off and ducked his head in his chest.

“He has a crush on Grimmy,” Harry said, his laugh vibrating through Louis.

Liam looked at Louis, eyes wide, jaw slackened with shock. It shouldn’t surprise Louis that Liam was the only one oblivious to the whole thing, but it still did.

“We’re talking about Nicholas Grimshaw, right?” Liam asked, his brows furrowed in adorable confusion. Above him, Harry shook his head and Zayn clucked his tongue, “Really Liam, sometimes I feel like, you know, like, nothing.”

Liam frowned and Louis wanted to crush him against his chest, “I can’t stand Nick. He’s definitely not my type.”

He ignored Harry’s cry of ’bullshit’ masked by a fake cough.

He was not having this conversation; not now, not ever.

Harry then proceeded to tell Liam, in great detail, reasons why he thought Nick and Louis would be together and when he was finished, Louis raised his chin defiantly. Liam eased out of Zayn’s embrace and pulled Louis into his arms. The two just rocked slowly, hugging each other tightly. Liam had been so lost in the moment, he almost missed Louis’ muffled question.

“I think,” Liam said slowly, choosing his words carefully. “Maybe you shouldn’t shut down the idea so quickly.”

Louis sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, not knowing if he could do that. He didn’t even like Nick. No, he wasn’t going to entertain the thought anymore. He’d find a hobby and get new friends, except Harry, who didn’t even know the nuisance that was Nicholas Grimshaw.

**(vi.)**

Louis was never sick.

He wished someone would kindly inform the lump in his throat, which burned from coughing, his eyes red-rimmed and watering, of this.

Harry had gone off on a field trip, Liam was at work and Zayn had gone back to Bradford, an overdue visit home, so Louis had to be sick and alone. His nose was a very unflattering shade of red and his chest hurt when he breathed. He was mixing some honey into his tea, hoping it would at least soothe the rawness, when there was a knock on the door. He trudged slowly to the door, a sneeze shaking his entire body, as he opened the door.

“I know you hate me, but this is taking it to a whole new level,” Nick said with a small frown.

He took in Louis’ stringy hair, in desperate need of a wash, his glazed eyes and his overworked nose, his frown deepening. He shifted the box in his hands and reached out to feel Louis’ forehead.

“You’re burning up,” he said.

“You made me sick,” Louis slurred.

“I most certainly did not,” Nick said, affronted.

Louis nodded, “Yes you did. I was at your house when you were sick.”

“Oh please Lou, that was months ago!” Nick said clearly exasperated.

“Your evil germs were working silently, breaking me down as time went by,” Louis said with a pout.

The box in Nick’s hand jumped, startling Louis. His hands flew to his mouth as he jumped back.

“What’s in the box?” he asked, staring at it accusingly.

Nick shook his head, “At least invite me in.”

“Not until you tell me what’s in the box,” Louis insisted. “It could very well be a bomb.”

“Then I would’ve just shoved it into your hand and fucked off,” Nick said, with a roll of his eyes. “Just shut up and let me in.”

Louis gasped, “Fucking rude!” but he let Nick pass by.

He closed the door and followed Nick to the couch, the box on the floor under the coffee table. Nick looked up at him, “Come and sit down, you look as though you’re about to fall flat on your face.”

“Wouldn’t you just love that?” Louis grumbled under his breath, but still sat down without protest.

“I’m going to make you some soup,” Nick stood as Louis curled his feet under his bum. “Don’t look in the box until I say you can.”

He disappeared into the kitchen counting to himself and smiled when Louis’ squeal reached his ears, before he even reached five.

“You just can’t listen to anything I say, can you?” he was propped against the door, watching Louis bury his face into a kitten’s tummy.

“She’s perfect!” Louis breathed, peering into the feline’s blue eyes.

“She’s a menace,” Nick said, but he was smiling at the kitten and Louis fondly.

Louis coughed and hugged the kitten close, “Don’t listen to that old codger,” he said as she rubbed her furry body against his cheek. “He’s just old and jealous of our beauty.”

Nick rolled his eyes, “Stop filling her head with nonsense and lie down while I make your soup.”

It might’ve been that Louis was sick that he listened to Nick, because normally he’d just ignore whatever the older man had to say. Nick spared him a look, - more surprised than anything else when Louis lay back, cuddling the kitten against his chest - before heading into the kitchen. Luckily for Louis, Harry was the cook between the two and the kitchen was well stocked. He tried to make himself busy, otherwise he’d be thinking about what it meant that Nicholas Grimshaw was more or less taking care of him.

He started thinking up names for the kitten, deciding that none of the names he thought up did her much justice. Maybe he’d ask Nick for his input, and then he snorted; _did he actually just willingly think about allowing Nick to influence him?_

He started to giggle and remembered a bit too late, that perhaps, that wasn’t that much of a wise thing to do. He ended up coughing wildly, sitting and holding the kitten aloft as the coughs made his body shudder. And almost immediately, Nick was there, pressing a glass of water into Louis’ hand.

“Drink,” he said taking the kitten and setting her down, before sitting next to Louis and rubbing his back. “Drink it slowly.”

Louis did as told and soon enough, the water did its job and washed away whatever germy that was clogged in his throat. Nick took the glass and set it down, “Better?”

“I’m more surprised that the water wasn’t poisoned,” Louis said clearing his throat and looking at Nick. If he hadn’t been looking, he would’ve missed Nick’s jaw tightening before a cool mask slid in place over his face.

“Sorry to disappoint,” was all Nick said. He turned his body and reached down to scoop up the kitten, who had taken a strange delight in digging its claws into his chin. “Hello there little lady.”

“She’s a princess,” Louis said with a sniff. “Address her as your Highness, if you please.”

Nick rose a brow, “The girl at the shelter said her mother died due to complications during childbirth. Can you imagine that? Animals basically suffer from most human like ailments.”

“You’re only _just_ noticing this?” Louis droned, his hands coming up to offer mocking applause.

“Have you thought of a name?” Nick replied, changing the topic all together.

“Couldn’t think of one,” Louis said reaching out to take the kitten from Nick’s hands. “What do you think?”

Nick stroked his chin, as if he were truly mulling over a name, “Pain in the arse?”

Louis glared at him, “I would tell you to fuck off, but my baby’s in the room.”

“What if I decide I want to keep her?” Nick said, his eyes shining with merriment.

Louis shook his head, “Over my dead body. She’s mine.” 

And as if to back up Louis’ words, the demon kitty, hissed and swiped out a claw at Nick. 

“She’s definitely inherited your personality,” Nick said dryly.

Louis grinned, “And my eyes.”

“You’re behaving like a bird with...” Nick paused. 

Louis looked at him, eyebrow arched questioningly.

“Bird,” Nick said, a grin spreading over his face.

“What?” Louis asked, clearly confused.

“We should name her Bird,” Nick said cooing at the kitten who gave him a very Louis like look. 

Louis stared at him blankly for a moment or two, and then he grinned, “That’s actually a brilliant idea. And quite ironic, seeing as I have no interest in birds, of any sort.”

Nick resisted the urge to preen and settled for watching Louis play with the kitten.

**

“It’s really sweet of you and Grimmy to get a baby together,” Harry said conversationally one morning.

“What shit are you talking now?” Louis frowned at Harry. It was way too early to be having this sort of conversation, any conversation at all really.

“Bird, I mean,” Harry said, teeth gleaming at Louis. “The way you share responsibility and have joint custody going on.”

“Haz,” Louis said, his voice still full of sleep. “You know that I love you, but I will not hesitate to stab you with this spoon.”

Harry snorted, “Not a lot of damage can be caused from a spoon Lou.”

“Depends,” Louis said with a shrug. “I think it would gouge your eyes out perfectly.”

Harry raised his hands in surrender, “Okay no more talking about the fact that you and Grimmy have a love child.”

Louis growled and lunged for a shrieking Harry. He tackled the younger boy on to the ground and didn’t get off until Harry threatened to piss on him. 

“By the way, your husband called to say he was picking up your child at half ten,” Harry said and ducked out of the room, a trail of expletives from Lou following him.

After his second cup of tea, Louis felt a bit more human and went in search of Bird. The hell kitten sometimes gravitated towards Harry’s room, more often than not, Louis would find the pair curled up sleeping. When he got to Harry’s room, he wasn’t surprised to find Zayn curled up under the covers,. There was no sign of Bird in the bed, so he started looking under the bed; he could hear Harry singing in the shower.

He cursed as he bumped his toe on the edge of Harry’s table, waking Zayn.

“Loueh?” the man’s Bradford accent stronger now his voice was heavy with sleep.

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” Louis said, “Just looking for Bird.”

“Haven’t seen her for the morning,” Harry’s voice joined. The curly one walked over to the bed and gave Zayn a soft kiss.

“Ew,” Louis wrinkled his nose at the sappy pair, but he was very happy that Harry had found someone to make him happy. “I’ll go take a bath and get her things ready before Nick comes.”

“Zayn and I are going to his parents’ for lunch,” Harry said. “Will you be fine?”

“Honestly Harold,” Louis said, hands on his hips, brow arched. “I’m not incapable of ordering a pizza.”

Harry laughed and Zayn snickered from somewhere among the bed covers, Louis might have thrown a shoe at them both. 

“Both of you are twats,” he said as he left the room.

“I love you too boo-bear!” Harry’s amused voice called through the door.

Louis showered and got dressed, Harry and Zayn left shortly after and he still hadn’t found Bird.

By the time he had gathered all of Bird’s toys and it was about five minutes before Nick got there, the kitten was still a no-show.

“I’ve lost Bird!” he cried flinging the door open before Nick could even knock properly. He was practically in tears as he flung himself into Nick’s arms. 

Nick, even though shocked, managed to get them into the house and close the door. 

“What are you on about?” he asked an almost hysterical Louis.

“I haven’t seen Bird all morning. I’ve gone and lost her!” Louis’ voice was high and keening.

Nick would’ve laughed, had Louis’ eyes not been shiny with unshed tears.

Nick felt his arms tighten around the shaking lad, “Hey babe, listen. She’s probably curled up somewhere sleeping.”

Louis shook his head, “But I looked _everywhere!”_

Nick nodded, wanting to calm Louis down, “Well since I’m here let’s have another look, yeah?”

“Four eyes are better than two.”

Louis sniffed and nodded, then he started as he realized exactly where he was. He immediately sprung back out of Nick’s arms, coughing nervously, gaze averted from the dangerous pools of chocolate. He ran a hand through his hair, “Let’s start looking, alright?”

Without saying a word, Nick turned and started looking for the runaway kitten. The pair of them searched every where to no avail, and Nick was trying his hardest to ignore the little hiccuping sobs coming from Louis. They were now standing in Louis’ room, the last place to search thoroughly.

Louis had been reluctant to let Nick even look into the room, this place was his sanctuary. How could he seek peace when he allows the very cause of his distress to infiltrate its sanctity?

Eventually of course he had no other choice but to accept defeat and let him in, for the sake of finding his baby; so Nick found himself in the very den of Louis Tomlinson.

Louis mustered up a warning look and shot it over to Nick, who merely raised his brows in response.

Louis shrugged and turned away, leaving Nick to head towards Louis’ closet. He heard a loud sigh and the sound of what he assumed was Louis’ fist on the bed. He looked back and saw Louis’ head bent over, his shoulders heaving.

“Louis?” he said cautiously, walking slowly towards the bed.

“Please leave me alone Nicholas,” Louis’ voice was low and heavy with a sadness that threatened to take Nick down with it.

“What’s really the issue here Louis?” Nick asked, ignoring Louis’ request, getting closer. “You’re not that upset about a cat, are you?”

And the speed with which Louis sprung up and was a raging ball of fire, nearly knocked Nick off his feet. 

“Don’t presume to know anything about me!” Louis hissed. “That _cat_ is the only one who loves me for me!”

And then he is in a startled and bewildered Nick’s arms, sobbing. 

He had flung himself at Nick so swift and hard, he threw them back and they landed on the bed, a quiet ‘oomph’ escaping Nick.

Nick’s arms came around Louis’ body and then he found himself doing something he never thought he would do in a million years; he started murmuring soft comforting words to the broken lad in his arms.

While he rubbed Louis’ back, he heard a soft familiar cry. He patted Louis’ back trying to get his attention, “Lou?”

Louis sniffed and burrowed his face further into Nick’s chest.

Nick resisted the urge to press his lips in the feathery hair beneath his chin, “Louis.”

His voice a little sharp, had its desired effect, caused Louis to hold up his head and look at him.

“Listen,” Nick said quietly before Louis could say a word.

Louis cocked his head and Nick knew the instant he heard the soft meow. The tiny lad was up off his lap and racing to the closet. In less than two minutes Louis had found the kitten and was cooing as he hugged her tightly. Nick joined them and scooped the kitten from Louis’ hands.

“Now listen ’ere little Bird, you gave us a fright,” he scolded and he could see Louis looking up at him in mild bafflement. He smiled and continued talking to the feline, “And you made your mummy cry.” 

Louis made a sound of indignation, but didn’t correct Nick, “Let’s give mummy a kiss shall we?” 

And when he held the cat for Louis to kiss, he found himself leaning in too, unable to stop himself from ghosting his lips over a shell-shocked Louis’. The kiss, if it could be even called that, lasted a mere few seconds, but both men pulled back and separated with at least a good foot apart.

“Um,” Nick began, “I’ll have her back sometime before eight tonight.”

Louis, who had turned to back him, only nodded and Nick watched for a few moments before leaving the room and then the flat.

**(vii)**

Louis did his best not to think about the kiss. However his mind decided his best was not enough and he thought about it until Harry strolled in.

Instantly Harry knew something was up, and he planted his self in the bed alongside Louis, gathering his friend into his arms. “What’s wrong love? Tell Harry what’s wrong.”

“Fuck off Haz,” Louis spat but his body curled around Harry’s, his fingers digging into the flesh of the boy’s arm. “I hate you.”

Harry chuckled, “Of course you do, but why is it this time?”

“I kissed Nick,” Louis grumbled.

He felt Harry freeze, “Say what now?”

Louis slapped Harry’s chest, “Well he kissed me.”

“No fucking way!” Harry gasped, eyes wide.

Louis threw his self dramatically across Harry’s chest, “Why did you have to introduce me to that insufferable git of a hipster?”

Harry chortled and clapped his hands gleefuly, “Liam fucking owes me a hundred pounds!”

Louis slapped Harry’s chest, “You wankers bet on us?”

Harry yelped, “Heyyy, I bet in your favour. Liam said you two hated each other.”

Louis frowned, he didn’t hate Nick, “I don’t hate him. Just can’t stand him most of the time.”

Harry propped himself up and looked down at Louis, “Why can’t you stand him? Or maybe it’s that he scares the crap out of you.”

Louis opened his mouth to protest but found that no words would come out. He looked at Harry, who had a stupidly smug grin on his face and then it all clicked for Louis. The little curly haired shit was right; he _was_ afraid of Nick. Okay, well not afraid of the man per se, but afraid of the things he made Louis feel. 

Louis couldn’t understand why he hadn’t noticed it before.

Harry scoffed from beside him, “Because your head was too far up your ass?”

Louis glared at Harry, “Had not for my undying love for Anne...” he trailed off, getting off the bed.

“Where you going?” Harry said the mirth coloring his tone.

Louis struggled with his shoes and flipped off Harry as he headed out his room, “You and Payno can fuck off. I’m going to tell Nick how much I can’t stand him.”

Harry was cackling behind him, saying something about Zayn now, but Louis couldn’t be bothered. He had somewhere important to be.

******

The cars parked in front of Nick’s house, should have served as warning bells. Louis, however, was obviously an idiot. He could care less if Nick had guests; he had come to the realization on the way over, that he was actually head over heels in love with Nicholas Grimshaw. 

The door was opened before he could actually ring the bell and a smirking Aimee.

“Why funny seeing you here Tomlinson,” the sarcastic fashion magazine editor quipped, an overly orange brow arched at Louis.

“My child is here,” Louis said, returning the look with one of own. He was not in he least intimidated by Nick’s friend.

Aimee threw her head back and laughed, “No need to bare your claws, your little love spawn with Grimmy, has done that all night.”

The smug smile on Louis’ face was not missed, and Aimee rolled her eyes, “Come in, Grimmy might stop whinging when he sees you.”

“What’s he whinging about?” Louis asked, following her inside.

Aimee spared him a look and shook her head, “Not at liberty to say. Your twat of a best mate won’t dish, so I’m keeping my info to myself.”

“...he’s so pretty.” Louis heard Nick’s voice before he saw him.

“Who’s pretty?” Liam (?) asked, sounding rather amused.

There was soft music playing and Louis could smell the remnants of pot in the room. He wanted to hear who was pretty, he hoped Nick was talking about him.

Aimee was giggling into her hand as she walked into the room, motioning for Louis to be quiet, “Oi Grimshaw, are you still being a whiny bitch?”

“Sod off Aimez,” Nick slurred and Louis peered around the corner to see Nick sprawled across his couch, Bird fast asleep his chest. “You’re just jealous.”

“Of what?” Aimee said taking a drink from her cup. 

Liam, Louis could see him now, laughed, “Because you’re not as pretty as...”

Aimee chose that moment to sell him out, “Louis!” she cried and everyone whipped their heads around to look at him. “I forgot to tell you he was here,” she smiled wide and innocent. Louis watched as Nick’s face paled and then his gaze narrowed at her, Liam was bent over clutching his stomach, laughter bubbling out of his mouth.

“Fucking priceless,” Liam chuckled and waved at Louis.

“What are you doing here?” Nick scrambled up, the sudden movement causing Bird to protest by digging her claws in his chest. 

“I can go if you want, but you’re in no condition to bring my Bird home,” Louis snapped.

“I still have two hours, a shower would’ve straightened me out,” Nick grumbled as he handed Bird over to Louis. 

“Who’s pretty?” Louis cuddling Bird close. The room had quietened and he other inhabitants were now staring openly at them, without an ounce of preamble.

Nick shook his head and turned to the little group behind them, “Fuck off yeah?”

Aimee threw up her hands, “It starts...”

Liam sighed, “You think you know a guy...”

One of the others, someone who Louis didn’t know, started belting out lyrics from _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ , and Nick groaned, “Excuse my cunt friends.”

The trio made their way to the door, still singing. Liam gave Louis a nipple twist and chortled gleefully as he sprinted out the door. Nick followed them to lock the door, leaving Louis alone with their kitten. He looked around the room, searching for the dogs, finding them curled up on their beanie beds.

He knew when Nick was back without turning to face him, “They treat their sister well?”

“She’s their baby,” Nick replied and Louis nodded, “That’s good.”

“Would you like anything?” Nick asked as Louis sunk down on to the couch. “A drink, a joint?”

Louis smiled and shook his head, setting Bird down and watching as she went and curled up with Puppy. “It’s amazing how well they get along,” Louis said as Puppy stretched and curled up around Bird.

Nick sat down next to him and smiled, his eyes drifting over to the animals, “She’s a spitfire. They love her.”

Louis smiled and it was quiet for a bit, Nick rolled a joint and lit it, “You’re here so I don’t have to drive home with baby,” Nick said when Louis raised a brow at him.

Louis rolled his eyes and swiped the joint from between Nick’s fingers, “It’s rude not to pass.”

Nick nodded, “Well, seeing that you’re the Queen of rude...”

Louis didn’t reply, instead he took a hit of the joint, the sweet smell curling in the air. He blew the smoke out slowly, letting it wash over Nick and leaned back with a smirk when the older man coughed a little. 

“Why are you so fucking pretty?” Nick blurted out and this time it was Louis choking on the smoke.

“I mean, you have got to be one of the rudest people I’ve ever met and yet I can’t stop thinking about you,” Nick went on.

Louis passed the joint, his eyes wide at Nick’s words. “Is that why you kissed me?”

Nick gave a snort, “I don’t even know if I like you.”

Louis shrugged, “Well I can’t stand you.”

“You kissed me back,” Nick had moved and Louis hadn’t even realized.

He nodded as he took the joint with shaky fingers, “I was surprised, is all.”

Nick frowned, “And if I said I was going to kiss you again right now, what would you do?”

Louis found himself looking into Nick’s brown eyes and really wanting him to lean in and close he space between them.

Nick moved his hand to card it through Louis’ hair, “What would you do _Lewis_?”

Louis’ eyes narrowed as he looked up at Nick, “First off, fuck you. My name is _Louis_. Secondly, I really wish you’d just shut up and kiss me.”

Nick groaned and closed his eyes, he had known from the moment he lay eyes on Louis Tomlinson, that his life would be hell. He took the final hit from the joint and stubbed it out in an ashtray. He looked down at Louis and tapped the younger lad’s lips, he leaned in and Louis opened his mouth allowing Nick to shotgun him.

Louis took in the smoke and then Nick’s tongue was against his and _oh_. This kiss was nothing like what had went on in his bedroom earlier. _That_ had been nothing compared to this and Louis’ mind was instantly sent reeling. 

Somewhere, he was sure, hell was freezing over. 

He was actually kissing Nick Grimshaw; _and enjoying it!_

They snogged for a while and then Nick pulled back, his brown eyes almost black with lust, “Can you stomach me enough to spend the night?”

**(viii.)**

They had somehow managed to make their way to Nick’s bedroom, articles of clothing being strung carelessly along the house as they went.

“Your house is nice!” Louis panted as Nick’s teeth grazed his shoulder.

Nick hummed into his skin, nipping the flesh and then just as quickly, soothed it with the flat of his tongue. “Thanks.”

Louis was lying half under Nick’s lanky frame, his eyes hooded as he looked up at the other man. He was trying not to overthink the situation; but he was in _Nick Grimshaw’s_ bed. That was a bit much to overlook.

“Your thoughts are screaming,” Nick said, his eyes locked with Louis’ as his lips burned a path down the younger man’s torso.

Louis sucked in a deep breath, “Sorry, but this is...well you know.”

Nick chuckled, “If anyone had said to me that you’d be in my bed...” he trailed off as he tapped Louis’ hips. 

“Exactly!” Louis said as he lifted up so Nick could slide off his trousers. 

Nick bent his head and dipped his tongue into Louis’ navel, causing Louis to buck his hips up involuntarily. If he wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now. Nick was smiling against his stomach and Louis wanted to smack him, he probably would’ve too if Nick didn’t move and then his groinnp was covered with a wet warmth.

“I really want to taste you,” Nick’s voice was low and sent a shiver up Louis’ spine with his words.

“Christ,” Louis said when Nick’s tongue caressed him through the fabric of his boxer.

“Grimshaw will do,” Nick said cheekily.

Louis groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, “I never call you that.”

The boxers were peeled off slowly then and Louis just about stopped breathing. His swollen length slapped against his stomach, Nick’s eyes following every twitch it made, “I know.”

“Harry says I don’t hate you,” Louis said breathlessly when Nick’s fingers wrapped around him.

Nick chuckled, “Aimee says we have to name our first daughter after her.”

Louis moaned when Nick started to pump his hand, “We already have a daughter.”

Nick nodded, and then his tongue was curling over Louis’ head. 

Anything else Louis wanted to say was lost in a haze of lust; if he had thought Nick’s hand wrapped around him was bliss, then having his mouth was practically Heaven. Nick was an expert at this and had Louis on the brink of an orgasm thirty seconds in. The man in question was a writhing mess beneath the skilled ministrations.

Nick wrapped his hand around Louis’ base, curtailing any premature actions. He held up his head sight Louis made caused his chest to tighten. The boy was flush and a light sheen of perspiration covered his lithe body. The heavy feel of Louis’ fat cock, was a feeling Nick didn’t too soon want to forget. Louis’ taste, the only thing his tastebuds craved.

“I’m going to try something,” he said to a wrecked Louis. The boy nodded and drew his bottom lip between his teeth. Nick shifted his body and settled between Louis’ thighs. He pressed his hand against Louis’ stomach, causing his hips to tilt upwards. 

“Fuck,” Nick breathed as Louis’ hole winked at him. 

“Nick,” Louis breathed as Nick’s large hands took ahold of his bum cheeks, and spread them apart. Nick made a shushing sound to Louis, completely enthralled with what lay before him. Before Louis could make a sound of protest, Nick’s tentative tongue flicked over the rosebud. 

A string of expletives flew out of Louis’ mouth when Nick’s initial caution gave way to a more determined and enthusiastic flow of energy. No one had ever eaten him out before and he was pretty sure after this, no one could ever match up.

Some time after when Nick finally had his fill, and Louis had come untouched against his stomach and chest, Nick raised his head and licked his lips, his eyes wild and honed in on Louis’ face, “Delicious.”

“Nick...” was all Louis could muster, but he needn’t worry because Nick knew what he wanted.

“Are you sure?” Nick asked as he stretched Louis with two fingers. Louis whimpered and rocked his hips against Nick’s hand. He nodded as Nick flicked his wrist slowly; his handiwork had Louis slick and ready. 

Nick reached up to grope around in his bedside table, making a triumphant sound when his fingers located its target. He tore the foil wrapper and slid it on with one hand, his other hand still buried in Louis. “Do you still hate me?” his breath ghosted across Louis’ face, his knees spreading the boy’s legs.

Louis trembled, “P-please,” his voice broken.

Nick grinned and slowly extricated his hand from Louis’ welcoming body, earning a loud cry of protest. 

“Shh princess, Nick’s going to.make it so good for you,” and then the fingers were replaced with the blunt tip of Nick’s head. 

Louis sucked in a breath as Nick started to slide in, agonizingly slow. His body stretching to accommodate the intrusion, even as he fought the urge to just move and take all of Nick. 

He looked up at Nick, watching as a myriad of emotions contorted his features, and he wondered when he had ever hated the man.

“I don’t hate you,” he said softly as Nick bottomed out.

Resting his weight on his arms, Nick rolled his hips, making Louis cry out. “I know you don’t.” 

Now that Nick was where he wanted to be for longer than he cared to admit, he was in no great rush to ever leave. He made slow, tortuous love to Louis; drawing out the experience until Louis was a muttering mess, the only coherent thing from his lips was the cry of Nick’s name.

When Louis pushed at his chest, Nick almost thought the boy was regretting the whole thing, but his fears were assauged when Louis tugged his head down for a kiss, “I want to ride you.”

_Who was he to deny Louis anything at this point?_

Louis rode him like a pro jockey and Nick growled as his fingers tightened on Louis’ hips, surging up and causing Louis to throw his head back and spray Nick with another load of spunk. He trembled above Nick, the sensations fluttering down to Nick and then Nick was flying and spilling into the condom, still buried within Louis’ heat.

Louis flopped over, crashing into Nick’s chest with a heavy sigh, “That was...”

Nicked bopped Louis’ nose affectionately, “Perfect? Amazing?”

Louis bit the nipple closest to him, a satisfied smile on his face when Nick squeaked like a girl, “I was actually going to say,” Louis huffed with a playful roll of his eyes, “That it was pretty decent for an old timer, such as yourself.”

Nick’s hand connected with Louis’ arse with a solid smack and then it was Louis’ turn to shriek. He rolled off Nick and watched as the other man got rid of the used contraceptive. When Nick came back to the bed, he cleaned off Louis and then bundled them up under the covers, pulling Louis close to him.

“Those cunts bet on us,” Louis said, stifling a yawn.

“Hmm?” was Nick’s reply.

Louis nodded and curled his fingers in the small scattering of hair across Nick’s chest, “Our so called best mate _Harold_ and his idiot squad are, well, _were_ betting on us.”

Nick smiled, “Well we can’t have that can we?”

Louis kissed lazily at Nick’s chin, “No, not at all.”

The two shared a kiss and sometime during the night their little band of misfit children joined them on the bed. Louis laughed when they all flopped down on Nick, except Bird, she lay on Louis’ chest surveying the craziness going on around her.

“Why don’t they bug you?” Nick grumbled as his fingers sought out Louis’ amidst the fur pile.

“Because they know mummy needs her beauty sleep,” Louis said smugly.

Nick snorted, “Fuck off. I think I hate you.”

There was no heat behind his words, and so Louis laughed, “And I think I might love you.”

There was no response from Nick and Louis thought he had fucked it up, but then Nick turned and kissed Louis until he was panting.

“I think I’ve been in love with you from the very beginning,” Nick said, raining kisses all over Louis’ face. 

Louis raised a brow, “Really?” he highly doubted that. He had been a complete shit to Nick.

“You’re a cute little shit,” Nick laughed. “And you got under my skin.”

“Of course I did,” Louis said smugly. “I’m impossible not to love.”

“Christ,” Nick said with a roll of his eyes, “Just shut up and go to sleep.”

“We won’t let the others know about this yet,” Louis said, his voice getting heavy with sleep.

Nick laughed, or well it was supposed to be a laugh, “Whatever you want princess.”

That settled the two along with their pets drifted off to sleep.

******

“Louis,” Harry whined as he followed his oldest friend around the store. “It’s been almost a year.”

Louis paused and pinned Harry with a glare, “Nick is still a twat.”

“But Liam said...” Harry continued to whinge.

“For fuck’s sake Harry!” Louis cried causing some of the other customers to look at them. “I do not ask you about details of your sex life with Zayn.”

“Well of course not,” Harry cried, affronted. “I tell you without you having to ask. That’s why I don’t understand why you don’t share wih me.”

“I’m not telling you a thing,” Louis said. “Now help me find something to wear to Aimee’s wedding. I’m bringing a date.” And as expected Harry went wild with questions, but Louis just laughed. For the next four days Liam, Harry and Zayn tried to wheedle information from him and Louis took great pleasure in making them all suffer. The night of the wedding he and Nick arrived at the same time sans companions and caused a mild flurry of chatter among their friends.

“Grimmy, where’s your date?” Harry asked. 

Nick’s gaze fluttered over to where Louis was standing talking to Aimee’s parents, “He’s around here somewhere.”

“You and Louis are evil you know that? Both of you have been dating someone and neither of will tell me who it is!” Harry all but stomped his foot. 

Niall, the Irish cutie that liam had been dating came then and dragged Harry away, throwing a wink at Nick over his shoulder.

Even though they had been careful, Niall had still managed to catch them, but he promised not to spill the secret as he enjoyed seeing the other three lads in their group go crazy with not knowing what was going on.

Zayn was standing next to Louis when Nick finally made his way to them, talking about how perfect his gift for Aimee was.

“My gift will be better,” Louis said smugly.

Harry sniffed and gave Louis a dirty look, “Unless you’re pregnant I doubt it.”

Louis giggled, “You never know Harold.”

Harry stuck out his tongue at Louis and buried his face in Zayn’s shoulder, “I’m disowning you and getting a new best mate!”

Louis didn’t have the chance to reply since the signal for the beginning of the wedding was given. The ceremony was beautiful and Nick cried openly, causing Louis to giggle behind his hands, he would never admit that his eyes got misty after the vows were said. 

At the reception Aimee grinned at Nick and Louis as they stood in front of her, “Okay you two slags, where’s my gift?”

Nick leaned over and whispered something in her ear and she squealed loudly before pulling her hand back to smack both of them. 

Harry, who was behind them wanted to know what was going on. Niall leaned forward and burst out laughing, “What just happened is that you fuckers owe me 100£ each!”

“That’ll teach you to bet on us,” Louis said, pinching Harry’s cheek.

“B-but I asked you, and you said...” Harry bumbled.

“I thought you two couldn’t stand each other?” this from Liam.

Louis grinned as Nick turned him around to plant a kiss on him, “I said I couldn’t stand him, never said I didn’t love him.”

And with that the pair congratulated the newlyweds and made their way to their table. If Harry pouted for the rest of the night, it made Louis very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
